This specification relates to presenting content.
Users can access videos through video hosting websites. These video hosting websites allow users to search for videos, for example, by submitting a query containing one or more keywords. Once a user identifies a video of interest, these video hosting websites display the video, for example, on a video watch page. The watch page includes the video itself, and may also include other information. For example, the watch page can include links to related videos for the video being displayed or advertisements relevant to the video being displayed.